


I Scream Sundae (2012)

by JennyB



Category: Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tamaki always gets his just desserts. Kyouya/Tamaki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Scream Sundae (2012)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ group "fanfic_bakeoff". Prompt was 'cherry' with a bonus of 'pest'.

"No. Absolutely not." Kyouya scooped a spoonful of chocolate fudge and ice cream out of the dish and stuck it in his mouth, making sure to keep his gaze resolutely fixed on the parfait glass in front of him.

" _Pleeeeeeeeeease_?"

"No. You have your own. In fact, you have five of your own." He chanced a glance across the table and saw that Tamaki's sundae was nearly gone. "My mistake. You _had_ five."

"But Kyouya! They're my absolute favourite, all shiny and sweet!"

"Then call one of the servants to bring you some more if you want them that badly."

Tamaki heaved a put upon sigh. "Kyouya!" he whined. "It's not the same!"

"How do you figure?" Kyouya asked. "It's exactly the same."

"No! They taste different off of a dessert. And _even better_ when off of someone else's dessert."

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!" Kyouya raised his head to glower across the table at his friend. "Whether from the jar or from your sundae, they taste--" His breath caught in his throat when he saw the saddest, most downtrodden look on Tamaki's face. 

"If you loved me you'd let me have it," Tamaki said in a quiet voice, somehow managing to appear even more piteous.

"Damn it." Kyouya sighed heavily. "God, you're pathetic. Fine, you can have it."

"Really!?"

"Just take it. Before I change my mind."

Tamaki beamed as he reached across the table with his spoon and scooped up the glistening cherry from its pillow of whipped cream. He hummed contentedly as he chewed it, his expression one of sheer joy with just a hint of smugness. "Thank you, Kyouya. You're too good to me."

The raven snorted in amusement. "You're telling me. Now quit being a pest and let me eat my dessert."


End file.
